Un cumpleaños diferente
by Naofu
Summary: OS. Cumpleaños de Maki cuando está en tercer año. NicoMaki.
Love Live no me pertenece~

¡Feliz cumpleaños Maki-chan~!

* * *

" _Ha pasado más de un año._ " Pensó Maki mientras miraba por la ventana de su salón distraída, al fondo podía escucharse como su profesor explicaba unas formulas matemáticas que ella desde hace un par de años manejaba, las había estudiado para ayudar a una de sus senpais con la preparación para su examen de admisión a la universidad. Hace más de un año que _"Las de tercero"_ se habían graduado. Ahora ella estaba en último año, y desde hace un tiempo que con las únicas chicas de u's que compartía eran Hanayo y Rin, después de todo eran sus compañeras de curso y las demás estaban demasiado ocupadas con su vida universitaria. _"Hoy es un día especial, Maki, quiero que vuelvas pronto a casa."_ Había dicho su padre antes de que ella saliera camino al instituto, no esperó más explicaciones, intuía de qué se trataba, cumplía 17 años y estaba en edad para que le presentaran pretendientes dignos, desde pequeña siempre le habían dejado claro que a esa edad debería comenzar con aquellas responsabilidades. Sonó el timbre y la pelirroja se puso de pie para salir del salón. Era su cumpleaños y sus amigas no habían dicho nada al respecto, y si las que siempre compartían con ella no parecían haberse acordado, ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer aquella chica que no veía hace meses? El año anterior había querido pasarlo con todas, pero como recién habían comenzado las clases era imposible para _"Las de tercero"_ poder asistir, aún así la chica de mirada carmín la había llamado a las 0:01 para felicitarla y decirle que debería agradecer que la gran Nico Ni se acordaba de ella y que apenas se desocupara la llamaría para que se juntaran. Pero esta vez no llamó, tampoco mandó un mensaje, nada. En realidad ninguna lo había hecho, pero el inexistente mensaje de Nico le dolía más. Siempre había pensado que era especial para la mayor, incluso el día de la graduación en un momento que se quedaron a solas, la pelirroja pensó que su acompañante se declararía. _"Era lo que daba a entender el contexto, ¿No?... No era que yo quisiera que lo haga ni nada parecido."_ Se dijo una y otra vez luego de aquello.

Ya estaba llegando a la entrada, quizás debería haber pasado al consejo estudiantil, pero no tenía ganas de seguir ahí.

— ¡Maki-chan nya!

Escuchó cuando ya había cruzado el portón, Rin se acercaba corriendo hacia ella y Hanayo venía un poco más atrás. Maki se detuvo y miró a sus amigas de forma interrogante.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen con nosotras? —Preguntó con una sonrisa Rin.

—No hay mucho que hacer en el consejo, así que nos preguntábamos si querías acompañarnos —continuó Hanayo.

Maki sonrió resignada, por un momento pensó que la felicitarían. Iba a rechazar la invitación, pero recordó las palabras de su padre en la mañana y decidió que atrasar aquel encuentro no era una mala idea.

—Claro, vamos.

El tiempo pasó volando. Ya habían comido y miraban unas tiendas cuando Rin recibió un mensaje, lo leyó, se disculpó y salió corriendo con su amiga de la infancia. Todo pasó tan rápido que la pelirroja tardó en asimilar que se había quedado sola nuevamente. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia casa. Mientras caminaba volvió a pensar en su senpai. Sentía una atracción bastante fuerte hacia ella, desde que la conoció, eran opuestas, como dos polos de un imán, pero aún así, o tal vez por eso mismo, era inevitable no verse atraída. Nunca se confesó, en un principio porque no entendía que era lo que sentía y después porque Nico ya se había graduado, tenía otras responsabilidades, y además ella tarde o temprano debía contraer matrimonio, aunque fuera contra su voluntad, y sabía que sería complicado, incluso hasta imposible que sus padres consideraran su opinión.

Iba pasando frente al parque donde frecuentaba quedar con ella. _"Maldito día, todo me hace recordarla."_ Pensó mientras su teléfono comenzaba a vibrar. Miró la pantalla, era su padre, no le sorprendió, había tardado más de lo normal en llegar aún cuando él le había pedido hacerlo antes.

—Maki, ¿Dónde estás? —Para su sorpresa, su padre no sonaba molesto.

—Voy camino a casa, llegaré en unos cinco minutos.

—Ok.

Y colgó. Algunas veces le sorprendía que fuera tan cortante, pero al menos no estaba molesto, eso era bueno, ¿No? Apresuró el paso y llegó a casa.

— Estoy en casa. —Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar que se encontraba a oscuras. Encendió la luz algo molesta porque su padre la había apurado de manera indirecta y al parecer no se encontraba nadie ahí.

— ¡Sorpresa!

El grito medio sincronizado la había dejado en shock. En la habitación se encontraban todas, incluso Rin y Hanayo, también estaba su padre, su madre, Alisa y Yukiho. Sin notarlo lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y Nico al notarlo se acercó, la abrazó y le susurró.

— No habrás pensado que lo habíamos olvidado, ¿No?

— Claro que no, y si lo hacían no era mi problema.

Todas comenzaron a reír porque la pelirroja había sacado su lado tsundere a la luz.

—Maki, no eres honesta nya~ estás llorando —comentó Rin, quien después se ocultó detrás de Hanayo al ver la expresión que ponía la cumpleañera.

—Tengo alergia, sólo es eso —respondió tratando de ocultar su rostro.

—Sí sí, cómo digas —le dijo Nico.

Todas se acercaron a felicitarla, le dieron obsequios y luego comenzaron la fiesta. Tenían un pastel, bebidas y aperitivos.

Había pasado un rato cuando Maki recordó las palabras de su padre, lo miró de reojo, parecía contento hablando con su madre. No sabía si era el mejor momento, pero quería salir de la duda, se acercó aprovechando que las demás estaban inmersas en una competencia con cartas.

—Padre, uhm… respecto a lo que me dijiste en la mañana, ¿No se refería a lo del pretendiente?

El hombre se puso serio e invitó a su hija sentarse a su lado. A Maki no le gustó el cambio de expresión.

—En parte sí, hay un pretendiente que quiero presentarte —la pelirroja frunció el ceño levemente, ahora se arrepentía de haber preguntado. — La verdad me costó aceptarlo, en un principio me negué rotundamente, por muchas razones, principalmente porque creí que no era digno, pero luego de que me diera razones y me mostrara que de verdad quería estar contigo, acepté.

Por las palabras que había dicho su padre, daba a entender que aquella persona la conocía. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Nadie se le venía a la mente. El juego de cartas había acabado y ahora tenía la atención de las otras 10 chicas. Su padre al ver la expresión de su hija, se puso de pie y asintió. Nico se acercó. Maki cada vez entendía menos.

— Hija, ella es Yazawa Nico, Yazawa-san, ella es Nishikino Maki.

Todos los presentes estaban expectantes, pero Maki parecía no salir del shock.

—Es una broma, ¿No? —Habló finalmente.

— Eres cruel Maki-chan, no sabes cuánto le costó a Nico Ni convencer a tus padres. —Nico habló fingiendo sollozar.

—No puedo creerlo —la pelirroja comenzó a llorar— n- no puede ser verdad.

—Hija… —habló la mujer mayor algo asustada— creí haber interpretado bien tus sentimientos, pero si no estás cómoda con esto, es tu decisión.

— ¿De verdad… puedo estar con ella? ¿No se opondrán?

—Ya te lo dije en un principio, ¿No? Ella es la persona que quería presentarte.

Maki se puso de pie y abrazó a la pelinegra. Nico comenzó a acariciar su cabello tratando de confortarla.

— ¿Eso significa que me aceptas?

—No lo sé, enana —respondió inflando sus mejillas.

—Chicas, creo que ellas necesitan hablar, vamos —habló Eli mientras caminaba fuera del salón, las demás las siguieron, también los padres de la pelirroja.

— ¡Maki-chan, no te comas a Nicocchi!… Aún~ —gritó antes de desaparecer la pelimorada dejando a Maki con el rostro casi del mismo color que su cabello.

Ambas se miraron, Nico había crecido un poco pero seguía viéndose como una niña. Ninguna rompía el silencio, pero no era incómodo, al contrario.

—Te amo, Maki.

La nombrada desvió la mirada sonrojada.

—Hace meses que no hablamos y me dices eso como si nada —volvió a mirar a la chica que tenía enfrente. _"Demasiado cerca…"_ Tragó saliva.

—Tenía que ganarme a tu padre, no fue fácil, ¿Sabes? —Nico seguía acariciando el cabello de su amada.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —Sus palabras habían salido como un regaño. La mayor sonrió.

—No sacaba nada con confesarme si después te obligaban a casarte con otra persona, dudé mucho, Eli y Nozomi me dieron el empujón para arriesgarme.

— ¿Cómo sabías de eso? Ya sabes… del casamiento arreglado.

—Era lo esperable de una Ojou-sama… además hablas dormida, todas lo sabíamos y en secreto estuvimos planeando cómo ayudarte, claro que sólo Eli y Nozomi en ese entonces sabían que sentía algo por ti. —miró los labios de la menor, los deseaba. Sacó una de sus manos de la espalda de Maki y tomó su barbilla, quería besarla, desde hace mucho tiempo. —Maki, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Te habías tardado bastante —las acciones de la mayor habían desatado una ola de emociones en su interior, pero no había evitado que pudiera razonar lo suficiente como para responder. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente y Nico finalmente cerró la distancia. Era un beso suave, lento, cargado de emociones.

Al separarse para tomar aire, Maki sonrió. Había sido un cumpleaños diferente, y esperaba que todos los que seguían fueran igual de especiales.

—Qu… quédate a mi lado para siempre —susurró avergonzada mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la más bajita.

— ¿Qué dijiste Maki-chan? No te escuche~

—Agh, olvídalo, idiota. —Maki había intentado separarse pero increíblemente no le ganó al abrazo de la mayor. Nico soltó una carcajada suave y suspiró.

—Siempre que tú me lo permitas, mi princesa escarlata —susurró mientras acortaba la distancia nuevamente.

* * *

Hola~ ¡Espero que les haya gustado este os en honor a la tsundere cumpleañera!

No tengo mucho más que decir... pronto actualizaré mi otra historia, sólo faltan un par de detalles del capitulo pero ando en exámenes y pues eso.

Coman muchos tomates, que al menos aquí, el 19 aún no termina~

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
